deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Alonso
Alonso is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A spear-wielder, Alonso is highly critical of others and slightly arrogant. People know him for his booming voice. Tome Description "He looks after the rest of the order almost obsessively. Alonso's expert knowledge on spears is almost unmatched, and local blacksmiths are nervous about dealing with him because of it. However, what Alonso is best known for is being a very loud talker, and his comrades talk about it behind his back frequently. He is aware of how loud he is, but has no desire to lower his volume." The Past Revisted He, along with several other knights, had been sent to the eastern shore in order to quell a supposed threat there. However, upon arriving they find that there is no threat. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Albert, A Shopkeeper: "There's only one weapon shop I'll shop at!" *On Albert, A Shopkeeper: "I miss going to the weapon shop in Bergeff." *On Albert, A Shopkeeper: "He's a stubborn smith! It's a store for the seasoned." *On Albert, A Shopkeeper: "I don't plan on buying spears from anyone else!" *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "He better not be drunk again! I'll kill him!" *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "Moira spoils him, and he lets it get to his head!" *On Firenz, A Comrade: "Firenz works too hard. He should take a day off!" *On Rolf, A Smart Captain: "I'm not much for decisions, so I leave them to him." *On Lester, A Subordinate: "Well, Lester's just a bit timid." *On Lester, A Subordinate: "He tends to mumble. What is he trying to say?" *On Lester, A Subordinate: "I think he should speak his mind more often." *On Pilgrim, A Comrade: "I leave magic to the wizards. I don't get it!" *"It takes a lot of training to handle a spear well!" *On Simone, One With Manners: "I should stand up straight around the priestess." *"Experience in real battle is what defines a knight!" *"People say I talk too loud. I don't think I do..." *"Hey, a loud voice is better than the one you can't hear!" *"In a spear battle, I bet I could take on Wunsche!" *"I'm out of oil for my spear. I need a break..." *"My kid is due any day now. We've decided his name!" *"Spear-wielders who get too fancy won't win against me!" *"I could sure use a break from time to time..." *On Azhan, A Beguiler: "I hear Azhan, the Tiamat leader, knows some tricks!" *On Azhan, A Beguiler: "Have they pinned Azhan's death on anyone yet?" *On Azhan, A Beguiler: "Azhan's trickery is just a sign of his low confidence!" *On Azhan, A Beguiler: "Azhan was famed for his wisdom. Why was he killed!?" 'Using Key Item:' *"Everything about this is the finest craftsmanship..." *"Doesn't this spear shine? I polish it every day." 'Recruitment:' *"You'll let me join you? Great! Count me in!" 'Level Up:' *"Ah, so this is what power feels like!" *"You want me to become even stronger? If you say so." *"Well, isn't that convenient!?" *"Whoa... My body feels lighter!" 'Exile:' *"What? I'm being relieved? What did I do wrong?" 'Dying in battle:' *"I can finally... rest for a little while..."